Pangs of Sunset
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: There's one last thing Sparrow wants to see before he dies. Canon character death


_**A/N: Okay, here we go. This is a one-shot I have wanted to do for ages, yet I simply did not know how to write it or have a title. Finally, I remembered about the one rare book in Fable 3, and it was born. Warning: canon character death. I do not own Fable; that is the property of Lionhead Studios.**_

***Pangs of Sunset***

Sparrow was lying in his bed, his old age and sickness finally catching up with him. His wrinkled skin and gray hair gave him the appearance of a very old man. He was about eighty, a very old age for someone in Albion. He knew he probably wasn't going to make it through the night, as his frequent coughing suggested.

He drew in a slow, rattling breath as he remembered his life. All of his accomplishments, all his failures, all his friends. So many things he had done and attempted to do in his long lifespan. He had managed to build a kingdom, raise a family, and stop a madman's selfish dream.

Yet he had also failed to be a proper family man. Too often was he out, trying to break up bandits and slay Balverines. As a result, he never got to spend anywhere near as much time with Logan and little Sarah as he wanted to. One curse of being a Hero.

He also was forced to see all his friends die before him: Garth, Hammer, and so many others. Even his dog, Jet, had died some nearly thirty years ago.

Sparrow glanced over at the clock by his bedside table, one of the newer inventions in Albion's recent Industrial boom. It read 7:45. Only a little bit longer.

He turned his brown gaze to the decorated ceiling of his chambers. _'There's one last thing I want to see before I die. The beautiful sunset from the castle balcony.'_

He opened his mouth to speak, and he found that his voice was going to be rather hoarse and dry. It was going to take some effort, but he had to see it one last time.

He summoned his strength, flooding certain areas of his body with Will so he could sit up. "Logan, my son. Can you please come here?" His voice was little more than a whisper, and it was a surprise that Logan could hear him at all.

The Prince opened the door, poking his head in. "Yes Father?"

Sparrow took notice of the sad expression on his son's face. _'He knows that I'm not going to be around for much longer, either. He's gonna have to be the one who takes care of Sarah.' _"Can you please help me rise up? There's something I want to do before I pass." Logan walked into the room and sat down at the foot of his dying father's be. "Of course."

"Take me to the balcony at 8:00 tonight," Sparrow requested. Logan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I will Father, but why?"

'_I suppose he should be confused. It's only natural,' _Sparrow mused. He raised a trembling arm to Logan's head, reassuring his son. "You don't have to know. But believe these words: I will not make it pass night."

Logan bowed his head, standing up to leave the room. "I'll come when I need to, Father. You can have my word." The young Prince left, and Sparrow called out one last time. "Send Sir Walter in, please." _'I have to tell him.'_

The head of the Royal Albion Army entered, and he bowed before his dying king. "My King? You called for me?"

Sparrow nodded weakly. "That I did. There is something I need to tell you, now." Walter came closer, and Sparrow let out a small sigh escape his lips as he looked at the middle-aged soldier. _'He must be the one who can be the father figure for my daughter when I die.' _"Walter, you know as much as I do that I do not have much time left. After I die, which is probably going to be tonight, I want you to take Sarah down to the chambers, when she is old enough and strong enough. Promise me you'll be there for her."

Walter grabbed his king's hands, still fiercely loyal. "I will. I swear it on my life." Sparrow let out a small sigh. "Good. Thank you. You may go." The old soldier shook his head. "I will not leave your side tonight. I will remain here."

Sparrow smiled weakly, a glimmer of amusement in his dull brown eyes. "So loyal. I seem to have chosen the right man to head the Royal Army."

The door opened, and Logan entered the room, his head low. "Father, it is time." Sparrow closed his eyes. "Very well." He struggled to sit up, flooding his body with Will to give him the strength.

Logan and Walter each helped the old dying King up, and together they all walked to the castle balcony, where the sight Sparrow wanted to see was happening.

The sun was setting now, and the last rays of light touched Sparrow's wrinkled face. That beautiful ball of fire was what he wanted to see one last time. "Like the setting sun, everyone must die, even Heroes. I'm no different."

The sun finally hid behind the darkness, and Sparrow collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Walter tried to help him back up. "Your Majesty!"

Blood began to trickle down Sparrow's chin, and his eyes were closed, his voice little more than a whisper. "My Will can keep me alive only for so long. I'm afraid it is my time to go." He opened his eyes for the last time, taking off his crown and handing it to Logan. "You are now the King of Albion. Use your power wisely, and remember to stand by your beliefs, no matter how hard or difficult it may seem."

Finally, he turned to Walter, the old soldier's face ruined by sorrow. "Walter Beck, remember your promise to me. I hope you will keep it." Sparrow's eyes lolled, and his last breath left his body.

Sparrow, the Hero of Bowerstone, the mightiest Hero ever known, was dead. but, he had managed to see the last thing he wanted to in his life.

_**A/N: I know, I know. It is a bit short. But in my defense, it is getting a bit late and I have work. I hate to say it, but some stories might be discontinued. I'll let you know on my profile. Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Ja'ne!**_


End file.
